A Guardian's Tale
by moon eclipse shadows
Summary: She goes to sleep only to wake up in a totally different place! But the journey is changing, and Kyri's changing with it. Rating HAS gone up to T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I!

**Welcome to my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, although I wish I did. (sigh) **

**(suddenly puts a huge grin on face) Okay! Lets get on with the story!**

Chapter One: Where Am I!

It had happened while I was playing Tales of Symphonia. I had already beat the game, but I was still trying to find and complete all of the side quests. When I reached the menu screen I pushed continue. I waited for my memory card to load, but for some reason it wouldn't do anything.

I sighed and restarted the gamecube. I reached the menu screen and tried again. The same thing happened. I was starting to get nervous. I restarted the game again, cleaned the disk, blew on the memory card, still nothing. All I got was a message saying, "Your memory card is corrupted." I finally got the gamecube to at least SCAN the card. When it did, something terrible, no HORRIBLE, happened.

**_IT DELETED ALL MY FILES!_**

I had THOUSANDS of memory blocks on that memory card. I was in shock. I was numb. I felt so. . . . helpless. I couldn't think of anything to do. I wanted to just forget about this, so I decided to try to go to sleep. I turned off the gamecube and lay down in my bed. Somehow I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was some what over the shock and I decided that the best thing to do would be to start over. I would remake all of my files and I would begin with Tales of Symphonia. After I decided this I was much more relaxed. I calmed down and fell into a deep sleep.

**_The Next Day_**

I woke up the next morning and looked at the familiar wooded ceiling of my room. _Wait . . . _, I thought, _My room doesn't have a wooden ceiling._

I got out of bed, stood up, and looked around. I was still really sleepy so the reality of what was happening hadn't hit me yet. I brushed a strand of my long, light purple hair out of my face. My hair was still a couple of inches above my waist, but sometimes it got in my way even though it's straight and easy to manage. That was why I usually kept it in a braid.

It took a couple more seconds for that thought to fully hit me. _I don't have purple/lavender/whatever color hair! My hair isn't waist long either! Or straight! And I hardly EVER wear it in a braid! _

I tried to calm down and figure out what had happened. I thought back. _Okay. My name is Kyrissaean, Kyri for short. Right now I live in Sylverant with my brother. We have been here for . . . Ack! No! Wait! That isn't what happened!_ _Lets see . . . I was laying in bed thinking about Tales of Symphonia and then . . . _I suddenly remember what I had been thinking before. **_". . .I live in Sylverant with my brother . . . _"** I nearly fell over in surprise._ I have a brother! Wait! I live in Sylverant! Sylverant from. . . . . . . . . .TALES OF SYMPHONIA! I'm IN Tales of Symphonia!_

_**End of Chapter One** _

**Yay! The first chapter! The memory card thing really did happen to me. It was SAD! I really was in shock. The worst thing about it was that it happened right before we went on a vacation somewhere. I couldn't do anything about while we were on vacation. All I could do was think about it, which made me feel worse. It was horrible. I had also JUST gotten all of my Super Smash Brother's Melee characters back (before that I had accidently deleted my Super Smash Brother's Melee file so I had to start ALL over!) I bet you're tired of hearing me prattle on, so just click the review button! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting used to it all

1 **It's Easter Vacation! Free Time! Yayness! Sorry the last chapter was so short. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers: FiressOfFlames, Anime Psychologist, and DarklightZERO! Thank you all SO much for your wonderful reviews! applause **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I DO, however, own myself ( Kyri ) and her brother.**

**O-Kay! Time to get on with the story! **

**_Chapter Two:_** **_Getting used to it all_**

I was pacing my room, trying to calm down. **I**was **INSIDE** of Tales of Symphonia. **Me!** I had to admit to myself that it was really cool, it's just . . . it was so **sudden!** _How could anything like this not be sudden, _I asked myself.

I had been experimenting with my memory and had discovered a kind of outline of my life in Sylverant. It was so strange, part of me remembers what I had been doing, but the other half had no idea of it. I now had some information about my life. I live in the Iselia Forest, pretty far away from both Dirk's House and Iselia. I don't go to school in Iselia, but I have visited there before, unlike my brother. The only other person who lives with me is my older brother, Masuru.

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that while I pacing, I walked into the wall. _I should be paying more attention to what I'm doing. Especially as half of me isn't used to this place._ I rubbed my head, then looked closer at the wall. It actually wasn't a wall. It was a closet.

I grabbed and put on the kind of clothing I would need if I happened to go outside. I ended up wearing: black leggings, a dark-blue skirt that ended about an inch or two above my knees, a black shirt with wide sleeves that stopped at my wrists, and dark brown boots that stopped right below my knees. The sleeves seemed a lot heavier than what was usually normal. I put on a dark purple vest over the shirt.

_I must like dark colors_, I thought as I looked at what I was wearing. I had also discovered that I had purple exphere. It was a little more than one inch below the end of my neck and was hidden by my shirt.

There wasn't really anything left for me to do here. _I guess I should go see my brother, _I thought. I walked downstairs. A boy with dark purple, indigo really, hair was sitting down reading. _That must be Masuru. _

"Hi, Masuru," I said.

He looked up briefly. "Hi."

I wasn't really sure what to say next. "Uh, I think I'll go explore a little, maybe visit Iselia. Okay?"

Masuru looked up again, warily this time. "I guess. Don't be gone long."

I nodded 'yes' and left. _That was lucky,_ I thought. This thought confused me for a moment. That was when I remembered how overprotective my older brother could be.

"I **was **lucky," I quietly said to myself as I slowly walked toward Iselia.

**_About a week later _**

_**About the last few days**_

I was settling in to my new life. Every day I would explore the surrounding forest. Sometimes I would go to Iselia. I did a lot of stuff like that. Most of it was done with Masuru glaring at me. As I said before, he is very, very, VERY overprotective of me. I think it's because I look like our mother.

I finally found out why my sleeves are so heavy. It was when I was walking in the Iselia Forest(again, as usual). I felt a prickling feeling down my back and found myself facing a **Wolf**. I wasn't sure what to do. I was about to panic, when I looked down at my hands. Two weapons had slipped out of my sleeves. They were long-bladed daggers, or short-bladed swords, I'm STILL not sure what to call them. Somehow, my body knew what to do.

I had defeated my first enemy! Then, I noticed all of the blood. THAT, freaked me out. I quickly, VERY quickly, headed home.

**_Current Time_**

I had woken up the next morning, thinking about going to Iselia. I got dressed and walked down stairs.

"Good morning, Masuru!" I said cheerfully.

"Mmmmm."

Masuru isn't really a morning person. "I'll be going to Iselia for a little while." I left before he could answer.

I still far from Iselia when I saw a bright light. _What was THAT,_ I thought. Of course, I was so busy trying to figure it out that I ran into a tree. Hard. Did I mention that I had been **_running. _**I think I knocked myself out for 15 minutes.

"Well **_that _**was stupid," I muttered. "Dumb tree," I added while glaring at the tree. I finally reached Iselia. I tried to figure out what was happening. The only information I received was something about the Chosen had gone to receive the oracle and that Desians were attacking. Which didn't make sense because Iselia had a non-aggression treaty with the Desians.

Then some yelled, "Look! It's the Chosen!" and everyone rushed toward a blond haired girl and a red haired man. The girl looked about my age. Not that I got much of a chance to see her, since everyone rushed toward her.

It seemed like a waste of time to stay there so I headed home. I was walking really slowly, and soon I heard voices behind me. I quickly jumped into a tree, and climbed higher._ Wait, I didn't know I could do something like that. _It then occurred to me that it was probably because of my exphere. _Yeah...That must be it. _

The voices drew closer. I finally saw who the voices belonged to. They were two boys. One of them, the tall one, had brown hair and was wearing red clothing. The other one was shorter and had silver hair.

For some reason they looked familiar. I quietly gasped when it hit me. _Those two... They're Genis and Lloyd! _I almost feel out of the tree. _How could I have forgotten!_ _I've been forgetting almost every thing about Tales of Symphonia! _ The figures started to move away from where I was. I thought about what I choices I had. I followed them.

**_End of Chapter_**

**I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I'm going to Yosemite tomorrow and I wanted to get it up before the end of Easter Vacation. In the story Kyri is 16. Her brother, Masuru, is 18. They might have their birthdays soon. Kyri calls her brother Masu most of the time. I'm also sorry that the last chapter was so short. The chapters will get longer. I will probably update again when I get 5 more reviews. Thank you to every one who is reading this and to the people who reviewed, who are mentioned above. **

**Kyri can be a klutz sometimes, it happens a lot in this chapter. She also panics easily. Her weapons are keep in her sleeves(this was my friend's idea). She wears dark colors for camouflage(also my friend's idea). If you have any questions, or if this was confusing in any way, please tell me. Please Review! Byyyyyyeeeeeee! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Human Ranch

1

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I didn't die after all! And I have SIX reviews! Thank you to Lynsandria, FiressOfFlames, and (my first anonymous reviewer) Sunfrost! Yay!**

**Sunfrost-Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Kyri is mostly based off of a ninja. She probably won't have shuriken, but she does/will have several knives, some of which will be used to throw. Thanks for your review!**

**It is really, really hot here. Today is was 102 degrees! (Fahrenheit, of course) You are all probably tired of my endless and unimportant talking/typing, so on with the chapter!**

**_Chapter Three_: _The Human Ranch _**

It wasn't too difficult to follow Lloyd and Genis. Whenever I thought that I lost them, I could just look for any red colors. The fact that I knew where they were going, also might have something to do with it.

The human ranch. That was where they were headed. Maybe I could stop them, prevent Marble from dying. But then the Desians wouldn't attack Iselia, and Lloyd and Genis wouldn't be banished. They wouldn't go after Colette . . . , But Lloyd would probably just go after Colette anyway. I stopped trying to follow Lloyd and Genis. I just stood still and concentrated on my thoughts.

_This is so confusing _I thought. _Maybe . . . I shouldn't interfere. But just letting Marble die would almost be like killing her! Oh, I'm not sure what to do!_

I looked up again, trying to spot Lloyd and Genis before I lost them. All I saw was forest. _Oh, shoot! I DID lose them! How long was I here for?_

I started to run, hoping that I could catch up with them. I stopped a few seconds later when I had to choose between two different paths. I chose the left one, hoped it was the correct choice, and started to run again.

I had to stop yet again. This time, the path went in three different directions._ Why is everything so different here! I'm never going to find my way to the human ranch!_

I continued to follow the path. While I was running, I spotted a flash of white up ahead. It was probably a person! I ran faster and came face-to-face with . . . . . . . . . . Noishe!

"Urgh! Now how am I going to find the stupid Desian ranch!"

I looked at Noishe. Maybe . . . he could show me the way? "Um . . . hi, Noishe," I said, feeling pretty ridiculous. "So, uh, could you show me the way to the human ranch? I need to find Lloyd and Genis."

Noishe whined and walked forward. He then stopped and looked back at me. When he saw that I wasn't following, he whined again.

"Oh, right!" I started to follow him. _Hopefully he really knows the way. He should, I mean doesn't Noishe always bring Lloyd to Iselia? And Noishe always runs away from monsters, so he would have to know where not to go. _

I followed Noishe down several paths that I was sure were NOT in the game. Most of the paths weren't even real paths! They were tiny trails though the forest. Also, the whole forest was WAY bigger.

Noishe finally stopped. I looked around. We were on another one of those forest trails, but this didn't look like the Desian ranch. Noishe had brought me back to the entrance to the forest!

"Great!" I said, "I went in a circle!" I glared at Noishe.

There were shouts. Then, another sound. _That was probably Lloyd going down that cliff,_ I realized. Then, another voice, calling to Lloyd.

"Lloyd! Are you okay? I'm sorry, it was all my fault. They saw you."

That must be Genis. I carefully walked closer. I could see Genis and Lloyd clearly now.

"Don't worry. I took out all the ones that saw my face. It will be fine," Lloyd assured his friend.

The two boys started to leave. As they were walking, I noticed some movement a few feet away from them. I looked closer. There were three Desians! And they were heading for Genis and Lloyd!

I rushed toward the Desians, knowing that I couldn't make it to them in time, but praying that I would. "Genis, Lloyd!" I shouted while rushing toward the Desians, my weapons out and ready to fight, "Desians! Behind you!"

Lloyd immediately pulled out his swords and turned around. He ran toward the Desians and started fighting next to me.

Meanwhile, Genis had gotten his kendama out, and was casting a spell. "Fireball!"

We ended the battle a few minutes later. Lloyd and I each had a couple of cuts, none of them too serious, and Genis wasn't hurt at all.

"Thanks," Lloyd said, looking at me, "Oh, I'm Lloyd, and this is Genis." He gestured to Genis.

"My name is Kyri." I smiled, looking away for a moment. _That's good. It looks like they don't remember that I used their names._

"Kyri!" Lloyd's shout brought me to attention.

I quickly glanced at their panicked faces, and chills ran up my spine. I turned around. I had this horrible, horrible feeling.

There was another Desian. And he had a very big, very sharp sword. Everything started to move in slow motion.

The Desian slashed at my arm. I flinched as the blade cut though my skin and blood welled up. The Desian smiled as he watched me. He was enjoying this.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! Errr! I'm such an idiot! Why did I put away my weapons! _

Lloyd and Genis both had their weapons out. They were rushing toward me, but they would never make it in time.

I was frozen. The only thing that I did, the only thing that I could do, was close my eyes and brace myself for the blow.

The blow that would probably kill me.

End of Chapter

**Mwwaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**I have discovered the joy of CLIFFHANGERS! As an author I love them. As a reader I hate them. I was going to give you all a long chapter because I took so long to update. But then, when I reached this part, it seemed the perfect place to stop. **

**But don't worry. I will probably have the next chapter up soon. Although . . . I am going to Disney Land in a couple of days. (Yay! This is my first time!) So, if you want me to try and get the chapter up before I go . . . REVIEW! Mwweehehehehehehehehe! **

**Reviewing _does_ help me to write faster. (gives innocent, and evil, grin) So, review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued

1 I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the blow.

The blow that would probably kill me.

Blood splattered to the ground.

**Hi everyone! I'm back! We went to Disney Land and the Grand Canyon and Zion Nation Park and Yosemite and a bunch of other places! It was all really cool!** **We also had to sit through 9 hour car rides and go on long hikes in 110 degree weather. That was . . . less fun. **

**_IMPORTANT!_**(hopefully everyone will read this) A naginata is a spear(in this case, a double-bladed spear) with a long, slightly curved blade. 

**Thank you to: GenisAddict(Yay! New reviewer!),Lynsandria, and Sunfrost(Yay! Old reviewers!) New reviewers show me that people like my story enough to review. Old reviewers show me that my story is good enough for people to come back. Yay!**

**Sunfrost- Thank you for another review! **

**Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger and the "Mwahahaha"-ing. I was hyper. **

**Disclaimer(does _anyone_ read this?): I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I DO own Kyri and Masu.**

**_Chapter four:_** **_Rescued_**

Warm drops of blood hit me. I was wondering what had happened, when a hand roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet.

I quickly opened my eyes. "Masu!" I shouted. "What are you doing here! What happened!"

I looked around. It took a moment for my brain to focus. My eyes traveled from the bloody remains of the Desian to Masu. Masuru's left hand was still holding my wrist. His right hand held his weapon, a double-bladed naginata, and it's blade was covered with blood.

"Oh," I said quietly. "But how did you know to come?"

"You had been gone for a long time," he replied. "And I had a feeling you were in trouble. Again," he added.

I tried to suppress a sigh. It was no surprise that he became worried when I was gone for a while. And then there were his "feelings." I swear, he has some physic ability about when I'm in trouble.

Masu was looking at Lloyd and Genis. "Who are you?" he asked them suspiciously. Yep, that's Masu. Such a friendly, trusting person. Note my sarcasm.

"Who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd demanded.

Genis and I both shook our heads. "Lloyd . . ." Genis started.

"Let me introduce everyone," I said, interrupting the glaring match that Lloyd and Masu were having. "Masu, this is Lloyd," I pointed to Lloyd, "And this is Genis. Lloyd and Genis, this is my older brother, Masuru."

Lloyd and Masu were still glaring at each other with an 'I don't trust you' look. Before I could intervene again Masuru started to walk toward our home, dragging me with him.

"What! Masu! What are you doing!"

"Taking you home," he calmly replied.

"Wait!" I tried to pull my hand back, but he just held it tighter. A wave of pain went though me. "Ahhhh!" My legs collapsed underneath me and I fell to the ground.

"Kyri!" Masu knelt down beside me. He was looking at my arm. Not the one he had previously been holding, the one where the desian has slashed me. "Damn."

Blood had completely soaked though my sleeve.

_Shoot! How could I forget about that! _I mentally scolded myself. That was when things started to fade away. I could hear Lloyd and Masu yelling at each other, but it sounded like they were far away. _They're probably arguing. _I was getting tired. I could hardly keep my eyes open. _I'm just going to close them for a sec. _I slowly closed my eyes, and everything faded away.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**_End of Chapter_**

**Yeah, I know. It's another _really_ short chapter. Sorry about that. I just wanted to get _something _up.** **I promise, promise,_ promise_ that the next chapter will be _much_ longer. I know the title is bad. I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want to spend hours thinking of a slightly better one.**

**About Masuru: I just got the feeling that Masu and Lloyd would_ not_ get along. He is really overprotective of Kyri. **

**Oh, I change the rating to "T." It's just to be safe, but I get the feeling that there's going to be more swearing (mostly from _one_ person, coughLloydcough) and maybe more descriptive/bloody fight scenes. Although, I don't think I'm that good at writing fight/action scenes.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Innocent Victim

1 **Hi, I'm back. This chapter is going to be longer than the others. It probably would have been longer, but I was depressed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Ruler of Dimensions, Lynsandria, and Sunfrost.**

**Sunfrost-How was your trip/visit/etc. to Michigan? Thanks for the review. Masu's personality is fun to write.**

**I don't own ToS.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very cheerful today. That's because I just found out that my dog died last night. I've had her since I was three years old. I just feel really sad.**

_**Chapter Five: Innocent Victim**_

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. The first thing that I realized was that I wasn't on the ground anymore. I was in a bed. As I looked around, I realized that I was in my room, in **_my_** bed.

_Masu must have carried me here._ _I wonder what time it is. _I looked out the window. It looked like it was early afternoon.

_But wait . . . , _I slowly thought_, It was **past**_ _afternoon._

I started to quickly move out of bed, but stopped as my head started to hurt. I was still in the same clothes, but I noticed that my arm had been bandaged and the sleeve for that arm had been completely removed. Well, that desian had removed most of it already.

I got out of bed, this time moving slower. Seeing my knives on the table, I picked them up and put them both in the one sleeve that I still had. I had a feeling I would need them. I also put on my boots.

I went downstairs, bracing myself for Masu's reaction. I wasn't disappointed.

"Kyri! What are doing out of bed!" I winced as he shouted at me.

"Can you be a little quieter? I have a headache."

"Oh, sorry. Are you all right?" he asked, his face full of worry.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Kyri, do you know how idiotic that was? You are **_never_** supposed to put away your weapons until you are**_ absolutely _**sure****that there are no more enemies. You never let your guard down, not until you are **_positive _**that it's safe. And what were you doing there anyway? You know that I don't like you to go that far. You were really close to the Desian Human Ranch too. Why were you even over there . . . . . . . ."

I let his voice fade away. I knew it. Another lecture. As Masu talked, I thought about Tales of Symphonia. I wondered what was happening now.

I was pretty sure that it was the next day, so Lloyd and Genis were probably in Iselia. _Wait. Iselia . . . Oh gosh, that means that they're probably about to fight Marble!_

"Sorry, Masu! Have to go!"I yelled, interrupting him.

"Wha- Kyri! Wait!" By that time I was already out of the house. Masu didn't even have shoes on.

I kept running. As I ran, I pushed my hair out of my face. It had gotten loose somehow, and I didn't have anything to tie it back with, so I just left it.

I was soon able to see Iselia. I could also see that the entrance was blocked by desians. I could see, and smell smoke. The desians had already started to burn Iselia.

I went around Iselia, urgently seeking another way in. I finally found a small entrance that I was able to squeeze though.

Although I was far from the entrance to Iselia, the place where Lloyd and Genis were, I could still see what was happening. Forcystus had led the Exbelua out. The shell of Marble's body that had taken over her soul.

I started to run again, trying to reach Lloyd and Genis. The people of Iselia were gathered around, watching like it was some sort of entertainment.

I managed to get past them, but was stopped by the desians.

I had been getting close to Genis and Lloyd, who were starting to fight Marble, the Exbelua. I tried to get past the desians, but a group of them surrounded me.

"No interferences," one said. He smirked and looked at me hungrily, like he was waiting for me to cower or struggle. They all had weapons out, and I knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. They probably would enjoy it.

I was forced to just watch as Lloyd and Genis attacked the monster that had once been Marble. The Exbelua fell back as Lloyd slashed it.

Lloyd and Genis braced themselves for another attack, but the monster stumbled away from them. It came to Forcystus and grabbed him.

I waited for the words I had heard in the game.

Marble's voice thanked both Lloyd and Genis. Her final words soon came. "Genis, you were like a grandson to me."

I knew what was coming next.

"Goodbye." Marble's body exploded and the exphere flew into the air. It fell to the ground and rolled to Genis.

Immediately, all the desians moved toward Forcystus. "Protect Lord Forcystus!"

"Lloyd," Forcystus weakly called, "As long as you have that exphere, we will always come after you." Those were the last words he said before the desians carried him away.

Genis bent down and picked up the exphere, a look of horror on his face. "Marble? Marble! Nooooooooooooooo!"

I sensed someone come up beside me. I looked over and saw it was Masu. The look on his face told me that he had seen what had happened.

"Look what you've done!" The mayor of Iselia has started to talk, started to blame Lloyd for what had happened.

"It wasn't Lloyd's fault!" I heard Genis protest.

"No, Genis. It's okay."

I stopped listening. I already knew what was going to happen. I concentrated on my thoughts instead. I thought about Marble.

I bent my head and long stands of my light purple hair fell over my face. I had never met Marble in real life, but my memory of her from the video game was clear.

I kept seeing visions of her flash though my mind. Chocolat may have thought that Lloyd and Genis killed Marble, but that wasn't true. It wasn't their fault. It was all because of the desians.

The desians had killed so many people. It was so unfair, all those people . . . their lives were just thrown away, like they were worthless. I might have been able to help. I didn't know how, but if I had made it to the desian human ranch, or Iselia . . . I might have been able to do **_something._** But I didn't make it. I didn't even have the chance to try.

It was a good thing my hair was covering my face. That way, no one saw me cry.

**_End of chapter_**

**Yeah, . . . It's all beginning to pile up on Kyri**.** I'm kind of in the same mood right now. She feels like she can help somehow, even if she's not sure how to do that, and when she fails she feels horrible. I'm pretty depressed right now, so it would be really nice if people reviewed. ** **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

1 **Hi! I'm back! I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews really cheered me up. Thank you to**

**Sunfrost,**

**bluedranzer77,**

**BlueIrish,**

**holy-crimson-angel, **

**and Lynsandria!**

**Sunfrost-I'm glad you had a great trip. Thanks for your review! It really did cheer me up!**

**BlueIrish-Wow, candy that is such an original description! I'm glad you like my story, and thank you for the comparison!**

**_Chapter Six: The Journey Begins_**

Lloyd and Genis were banished from the village. I think the only reason that Masuru and I weren't banished was because we were never really part of Iselia.

We had started to walk toward Dirk's house. Genis was going to Lloyd's house because he had no where else to go, and my home was close to where Lloyd lived. Masu walked ahead.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

Lloyd looked surprised for a moment. "It's not your fault."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked Lloyd and Genis.

They looked at each other. "Well, I had wanted to go on the journey to regenerate the world with Colette, so I guess I'll try to catch up with her."

"Raine is the only family I have left, and she's with the Chosen. So, I'll be traveling with Lloyd to find them."

I nodded. "Um, would it be okay if I came with you guys? Masu would probably come too . . ."

"Sure," Lloyd said.

"Then, would it be okay if Masu and I came to your house in the morning? We could have our stuff ready by then."

"That would be fine."

We had almost reached Dirk's house. Masu was waiting by another side path.

"Well, this is where I leave," I murmured, almost to myself. Then, in a normal tone of voice, "Bye, Lloyd! Bye Genis! See you tomorrow!"

Masu looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. I'm starting to think that he's suspicious of everything that I do.

We walked in silence until we reached the house. I went inside, and then went upstairs, to my room.

First, I had to get a change of clothes. I had been wearing these clothes for almost two days.

After I did that, I brushed my hair and now . . . , now I had to confront Masu.

I went back downstairs. Masu was in his room, so I waited until he came out.

"Um, Masu," I asked when he finally came out, "Would it be okay if I, we, um . . . wentontheworldregenerationjourneywithLloydandGenisalthoughfirstwewouldgowithLloydandGenistofindtheChosenand-"

Masu held up a hand. "Wait. Slow down and repeat that." I could see him smiling.

"What I mean is . . . ," I took a breath, calming myself, "Would it be okay if we went on the world regeneration journey? We would travel with Lloyd and Genis to find the Chosen, and then we could help her."

Masu had stopped smiling. He wasn't frowning, he looked almost . . . confused. That look soon passed, and was replaced by his normal look.

"Okay, when are we leaving?"

"What?" I was . . . surprised. He just said 'yes'. "I mean, you're not going to object or argue or do . . . something like that!"

"Do you want me to?" He was smiling again.

"No!" I smiled back. "I told Lloyd that we would meet him at his house in the morning."

"Then we better start packing. We'll be going through the Triet desert."

"Okay," I said. Then I stopped. _How does Masu know we're going through the Triet desert/Probably from all the books he reads./I guess . . ./Oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself. _I ignored my thoughts and went up to Masu.

"Thank you!" I said and hugged him. "Okay, I'll go pack now!"

I went upstairs and started to pack. I was packing my lightest clothes. I brought all of the apple gels, orange gels, and magic lenses that I had. I also brought all of my gald.

I put most of my stuff in a backpack-like thing. The rest, mostly items that I could use in battles, was put into a smaller pack that I could carry with me while I was fighting. Before placing my gald in the pack, I counted it.

"Yes! I have 5,000 gald!"

Everything was perfect. And I still had plenty of room for food.

I yawned and looked outside. It was starting to get dark outside.

I went downstairs to check on Masu. I didn't see him, so I knock on the door of his room.

"Masu? Can I come in"

"Yeah."

I opened the door and went inside. Masu had his clothes and other various items on top of his bed. He was starting to put stuff into bags.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No. I'm almost done. How about you?"

"I'm done." I sat on a corner of his bed that wasn't covered by clothes and apple gels. "I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm excited, but also really nervous."

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "It's going to be interesting."

Masu and I talked some more while he finished packing. It was completely dark by the time he was done.

I yawned again. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"See you in the morning."

**_The_** **_Next Day_**

Sunlight shined in my eyes. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. Then I remembered what day it was.

I sat straight up in bed. "It's today!"

I quickly got out of bed and put on my clothes. I then grabbed the bags I had packed the night before, and headed downstairs.

Masu was already there with his stuff. I quickly grabbed something to eat.

"We should go now. They're probably waiting for us."

"Don't worry. We'll make it in time."

We started to walk toward where we would meet Lloyd and Genis. I was really excited, and couldn't stop smiling.

I went ahead of Masu, but stopped when I came to a split in the path. A look of irritation crossed my face.

"Um, Masu," I called back, "Which way do we go?"

When Masu caught up to me he pointed at one of the paths. "That one."

"Oh, good. I had no idea which way to go."

Masuru smiled. "That's because you have a horrible sense of direction."

"Hey!" I said as I pretended that he had offended me.

We made our way out of the forest. I spotted a house. "I think that's it!" I said excitedly.

I started to walk faster until I was almost running. I was soon able to see the two boys.

Genis and Lloyd were talking, but they looked up when I called out to them.

"Oh, you guys are here," Lloyd said.

Genis sighed. "Brilliant observation, Lloyd."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd demanded.

"Never mind."

"So, should we leave now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lloyd said. He grinned at me. "This is going to be so cool!"

I smiled back. "I know."

**_End of Chapter_**

**Well, this chapter was a little longer.(over 1000 words) I know it doesn't have much (any!) action, but there should be some in the next chapter. (The Renegade Base!) **

**Okay, Kyri is now officially an OC, not a self-insert. The reason that I'm having the story be told from her POV is because I am/was more comfortable writing that way. **

**I will be trying some different writing styles in the next few chapters, so sorry if it gets confusing. **

**Well, there's not much left to say. Only..."REVEIW!" **

**Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Triet!

**Hi again! Thank you to everyone to reviewed! **

**Thank you to: Ruler of Dimensions, Lynsandria, and Sunfrost!**

**Sunfrost: Yep! It's all part of Masu's evil plan to take over the world! Um . . . not really. You were the only one who mentioned it so you get a cookie!**

**Yay! I have 20 reviews! On with the story! (Yes! I learned how to put in the rulers! Bow to me!)**

**_ Chapter Seven: Welcome to Triet_**

* * *

That night we rested at a House of Salvation. I woke up in the morning fully rested.

It was still early, so Lloyd, Genis, and Masu would probably still be asleep. _Well, maybe not Masu, _I thought.

I stretched and went outside. I watched as the sky changed from night to morning. The sun rose and the stars faded away.

It was really pretty. I watched this quiet performance and wished that everyone else could see it. Then I sighed and shook my head,

They were probably taking advantage of a chance to sleep in actual beds and sleeping in. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

I had expected it to be Masu, so I was surprised when I saw Lloyd. I don't know why I was surprised. Maybe it was because Lloyd seemed like the kind of person that would sleep in, and Masu usually got up early. Or maybe my opinion is biased, Masu is my brother.

"Hi, Lloyd," I said. "What are you doing up this early?"

Lloyd was silent for a while. "I was thinking about the world regeneration journey. I know it needs to happen because of what the desians are doing . . . " He fell silent again.

Somehow I knew who he was thinking about. "Marble?" I asked quietly.

That brought Lloyd up from his thoughts. "Yeah," he continued. "I know it has to be done, but I'm worried. I don't know why, I just feel weird about this.

"It's just . . . Frank and Phaidra gave Genis and me a letter from Colette and it sounded like some kind of will."

"Don't worry," I said as I attempted to reassure him. I smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You're probably right." Lloyd grinned at me. "Thanks."

**_Later that Day_**

Fortunately Triet was near the edge of the desert. We didn't have too far to go. Still, it was really, really hot.

"It's really hot," Lloyd complained.

"That is true," I agreed.

"And it's going to get hotter as we go further into the desert," Masu stated.

"But why?" He noticed my confused glance. "Why is it so hot here?"

"Lloyd have you **_ever_** paid attention in class?" Genis asked in exasperation.

"Yes I do! Remember when we learned about..." he stopped, looking sheepish. "I forget what we learned."

Genis shook his head.

"It so hot here because of Efreet, right?" I asked hesitantly.

Genis looked more cheerful. "That right. It's because Efreet's power and the mana that Efreet controls."

"When did we learn about that?" Lloyd demanded.

"Don't you remember anything? We learned it a couple of weeks ago."

"Hey! Look over there!" I said excitedly. "I think it's Triet!"

"Yep," Masu said softly. "That's Triet."

Triet wasn't too far away, so it wasn't long until we reached it. Triet was...big. Way bigger than the tiny town in the game.

When we first entered Triet I was nervous. But the desians weren't there. We traveled farther into the city. I was starting to relax again.

Then we reached the center of town. That's where the desians were. Lloyd and Genis had been talking, but we all froze when we saw the desians.

"Quick, this way!" I whispered urgently.

"But-" Lloyd started to protest.

We didn't have time for that. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a place where we could hide, but still see and hear what the desians were saying. Genis and Masu followed.

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus!" The first desian said. "A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Exphere. His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all areas immediately!"

"What does this 'Lloyd' look like?" Another desian asked.

"His likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you."

"Yes sir!" Saying this, the other three desians went off in separate directions. The one remaining put up a wanted poster before he also departed.

"Damn. This is bad. Wanted posters and search parties . . . , they're really serious."

"We should hurry and find Colette." Genis said.

"We were supposed to be looking for Colette to protect her! Not the other way around!" Lloyd said in frustration.

"What else can we do?" I asked softly.

"I guess you're right."

We walked away from our hiding place and over to where the wanted poster was. I laughed when I saw it. The only similarities were that the person had brown hair and was wearing red clothing.

"That does not look like me."

"We need to find out where the Chosen is, and we should also get some supplies. I suggest splitting up," Masu said.

"That's probably the best thing to do," Lloyd admitted.

"Masu and I could get the supplies if you guys find out where the Chosen is. Would that be okay?" I asked Lloyd and Genis.

"Sure," Genis said.

"Yeah! This is going to be really cool!" He and Genis headed further into Triet.

I smiled, wondering how long his enthusiasm would last. Then I remember one more thing. "We'll meet back here in two hours, okay?" I yelled.

"Two hours, right!" I just barely heard the faint shout.

Masu and I shopped for almost an hour. We had enough food and apple gels to last us for a little while.

"Kyri, you keep shopping. I'm going to get us some rooms at the inn."

" Kay"

Masu went off and I continued to buy supplies. _Oh, look. They have daggers, _I thought, _Maybe I should get some new ones . . ._

I was contemplating the idea when Lloyd and Genis ran up to me. "Kyri we found out where Colette's going to be!"

I looked up. "Where?"

Lloyd looked a little less excited as he tried to explain. "She going to these ruins because that's where the seal is."

"And where are the ruins?" I didn't have any real idea where the first seal really was, everything was so much bigger.

"Ah, well . . ."

"The fortune teller told us that there was someone at the weapon shop that knew where the ruins were," Genis said.

"The weapon shop is right over there. I'm almost done with the shopping, so I'll go with you."

We walked over there, but when we asked no one knew what were talking about. We walked away discouraged.

"Wait!" I suddenly said. "I think I remember a weapon shop near the entrance. That must be it!"

We started to quickly walk toward where the weapon shop was, but we were stopped by a shout.

"Hey, you! Halt!"

We all turned around. They were desians.

"You were right!" One desian said to the other. "It is the criminal,Lloyd!"

"The resemblance to the wanted poster is truly amazing!" Another desian exclaimed.

"Lloyd, come with us!" A desian demanded.

"No way!"

I sighed and prepared myself for the fight. The desians rushed toward us. Lloyd and I both rushed in close while Genis stayed behind and attacked with magic.

We successfully defeated the desians and they retreated. I turned to grin at Lloyd, when a wave of pain went though my body. The pain grew to the point of where I was starting to black out.

I could faintly hear Genis. "Please don't hurt me! I'll be good! They made me come with them!"

I mentally yelled at myself for letting my guard down. I knew this was going to happen.

The last thing I remembered was thinking that Masu was going to kill me.

**

* * *

I'm really sorry! I lied. I meant to get farther in the Renegade Base(even though this isn't really 'in the Renegade Base'), but I'm leaving to Iowa in a couple of hours. I just wanted to get this chapter up.**

**I have questions. **

**Do you think Kyri/Masu should be humans, elves, or half elves?**

**What pairings would you like in this story?**

**Review and answer my questions! I want to find my inbox full of reviews! **

**Please review, I mean seriously people, I have almost 600 hits and only 20 reviews.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Escape!

**. . . Oh . . . My . . .**

**WOW! Thank you all so much! I have . . . 32 reviews! Yay! Happyful-ness! **

**Thank you to **

**Ruler of Dimensions**

**Star Girl11**

**Sunfrost**

**Lynsandria**

**Eternum123**

**Tears of an unknown royal**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Cookies for everyone!**

**Sunfrost: Thanks for the pairing ideas. There might be some KyrixLloyd and then Kyri might be paired with someone else. (Probably another OC) Thanks! I'm glad you think I need more reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend! It was her birthday last week! She has given me many ideas for this story and sometimes reads over my chapters to check for mistakes. Everyone clap for neko-chan!(I really do call her that) **

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I do own Kyri and Masu.**

**An explanation about the Sorcerer's Ring. When Lloyd or Kyri shoot the ring at someone, they are not set on fire. The mana from the ring has a kind of aura that paralyzes the target for a short time. The reason for this is the fact that I did not want Kyri or Lloyd to go through the experience of watching, and smelling, burning flesh. **

**And now we start the story! **

_**Chapter Eight: Escape!**_

When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was. I was lying in the center of a small room with several hallways leading in different directions. I stood up and looked around, but I wasn't sure where to go.

I saw movement, a flash of color, out of the corner of my eye. Somehow I knew it was a person. They vanished down one of the many hallways. I followed.

I was just barely able to keep the person in sight as we went though many turns. I would have gotten lost if it was just me, but the person seemed to know where to go.

I rounded another turn and came face to face with . . . her. It was a woman at least four years older than me. But that wasn't what really shocked me.

No, what shocked me was the fact that looking at her was almost like looking into a mirror. The only differences were our eye color, hair color, and the clothes that we were wearing.

I gasped. "Who-, Why-?" The woman just smiled and motioned me to keep following her.

She rounded the next corner and I hurried to catch up with her. When I turned she wasn't there. Masu was.

He was crouching on the floor, holding someone. I couldn't see who it was because he was facing away from me.

"Masu?" I said hesitantly. It sounded like he was whispering something. I went around him to see the other person was, and froze. It was me.

I could now hear what Masuru was saying. "No, no, no. This can't . . ." I stopped listening to his frantic whispers and looked closer at 'myself.'

There was blood, and it didn't look like 'I' was breathing.

Masu started to raise his voice. "Kyri! **_Kyri!_** Kyri, please wake up!" Only it didn't sound like Masu . . .

"Kyri!"

I looked up drowsily and saw Lloyd's relived face.

"Oh, good. You're awake! Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed my expression.

"Yeah. I just had this really weird dream." I shuddered. The dream had really unnerved me. It wasn't just the fact that I had been watching Masu hold my dead body, although that was quite creepy. There was something else, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I looked around. Lloyd and I were in separate cells. Neither of them seemed to have key holes or locks. I was trying to figure out how we could escape when I heard footsteps. A 'desian' soon came into view. He pressed a button on the wall and started talking into what I guessed was some kind of intercom system.

"I am happy to report that we have been successful in our mission." He listened to the reply. "No, I shall inform Lord Botta personally." He walked away and vanished though a doorway.

After the 'desian' left I stood up. Correction. I tried to stand up. Unfortunately I had been in an almost sitting position and my legs weren't quite ready for me to move.

"Ahh-" My legs collapsed under me and I started to fall. Lloyd reached between the bars and steadied me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed the bars between our cells and held on to them until I was sure that I could let go without falling again. My face felt hot. Was I blushing! _Pay attention, Kyri! _I told myself._ We need to concentrate on getting out of here. Think about that later!_

"No problem," Lloyd said, grinning. His face turned serious. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Hmmm. The doors to our cells have no locks, so they're probably opened by a switch. It's probably one of the switches over there." I pointed to the wall opposite us. The wall had dozens of switches and buttons on it. "But they took all my stuff. I don't have anything that we could use."

"Would this work?" He held something out to me. It was a ring with a red jewel set into it.

"Do we throw it and hope it hits the right switch?"

"No." He grabbed my wrist and turned it until the ring was facing the switches. "Concentrate."

I focused on the ring. I felt . . . tingly, and as I watched the ring a stream of fire shot out of the ring and hit the wall. "Oh, wow! That was so cool!"

I could see why Lloyd thought the Sorcerer's Ring was cool. The way the ring had converted my mana to a physical energy was amazing. Because the mana was still a part of me I could feel the fire, part of me was the fire.

"Let me try." Lloyd reached over and took the ring from me.

"Here." I was a little reluctant to let the ring go, but I knew we had to get out of here and Lloyd probably had better aim then I did.

I was right about Lloyd aim. He hit the right switch on the forth try. The mana must have short circuited the button. Lloyd cell door made a crunching sound.

I winced. That didn't sound good, but when Lloyd pushed the door it opened. He went over to the wall and started trying other switches. When he found the one for my cell the door silently opened by itself.

"Lets go."

"Right," I said, and followed Lloyd. I stopped when I saw something flash from the corner of my eye. "Wait."

Lloyd stopped and looked back at me. "What is it?"

"Over here." I went into what seemed to be some kind of office. I headed toward the area where the flash came from. "Yes! I found our weapons!"

Lloyd quickly came over after hearing that, and we discovered that all of our other stuff was there as well. After grabbing our items we headed out again.

"Oh, great. How wonderful, another hallway, another direction to get lost in," I murmured sarcastically. It was getting to be annoying that everything was so big. Well, we hadn't run into anyone yet. That was one good thing.

I let Lloyd lead because . . . I didn't want to. And I have a horrible sense of direction. I bet we're heading north...west-south. I don't know. We were still walking after several minutes.

"This way," Lloyd said. Yes! He **_does_** knows where he's going! We came to a dead end. The evil renegades actually made hallways that led to dead ends. They are evil. "Um, . . . I'm lost," Lloyd admitted.

"What should we do now?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I know!" Lloyd said suddenly. I turned to him. "What?"

"We should split up!" He started to hurry toward another hallway.

"What!" No, not a good idea. "Wait! Lloyd!" I said in exasperation. I tried to be quiet, I didn't want desians, correction: renegades to hear us. Too bad for me, Lloyd didn't hear me either.

I turned down the hallway that Lloyd had gone to, but didn't see anything. "Now I can see why Genis is always annoyed with Lloyd. Splitting up. What a **_brilliant_** idea." I chose the hallway heading to the left, and walked down it.

I had been walking for a while when I heard the faint sound of fighting coming from the opposite direction. I quickly turned and started running the direction of the noises. When I got there Lloyd had already moved on, but I did see unconscious renegades on the floor.

Farther on I spotted a door, the first one that I had seen in the renegade base. Praying that this was the right one, I opened and looked inside just in time to glance a flash of turquoise hair as someone, Yuan, left the room.

Botta, however, was still there. I ran over to Lloyd and we both pulled out our weapons. Botta looked like he was about to attack us, but them I heard a voice that was really familiar.

"Oh, is this the right way?" A blonde haired girl poked her head into the room. "Oh! Lloyd!" She exclaimed. "He's here!" she called out joyfully to the people behind her. She started to move toward Lloyd.

At the same moment that Colette had appeared Botta had muttered, "The Chosen!" and moved to attack her.

"Move!" I yelled and push Colette to the side. I managed to get Colette out of the way, but Botta managed to graze me with his sword. I hardly felt the cool metal slice my skin, I was already absorbed in the fight.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine!"

I run up next to Lloyd and concentrated on attacking Botta. I felt a brief pang of sadness. Botta would . . .

_Get over it and concentrate on fighting right now!_ my Symphonia self scolded. I mentally nodded and let myself concentrate on fighting.

Botta hadn't landed any major hits on me, but I had a number of small cuts, including the one I received when saving Colette. The blond was also attacking up front, although every so often she would go back to rest and fling her chakrams at Botta. Right now she was switching with Lloyd.

Lloyd went to the back, but soon came back looking refreshed. I could see a faint glow around him that soon faded. _Raine or Kratos used First Aid. _I thought understandingly.

I went back for a while, and observed what everyone else was doing. Kratos and Genis were the source of the Fire Balls that kept hitting Botta. Raine was healing, although Kratos would sometimes cast First Aid when someone was in trouble.

"Damn," Botta said quietly. He pressed a button near the door and stumbled away. The door shut behind him.

Lloyd started to rush after him but was stopped by Kratos. "That's enough, Lloyd," the mercenary said sternly.

"Who are you?" I turned to look at the person asking the question, it was Raine.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Kyri," I answered.

"She was traveling with me and Genis," Lloyd put in.

Kratos had turned to look at me. It might have been my imagination, but it looked like Kratos was surprised. Which is a really weird thing to say when you're talking about Kratos. His eyes focused on my face, and he looked . . . shocked for a second. It was really weird.

"I'm Colette!" Colette said brightly.

"This is my older sister, Raine." Genis pointed at Raine, who looked slightly irritated at having Genis introduce her.

I looked at Kratos. He guess at what I was wondering. "I am Kratos, I am employed as a guard for the Chosen." He nodded at Colette.

"You're the Chosen? Wow, that's amazing!" I smiled at Colette, who smiled in return.

My smile faded slightly. Suddenly I felt really insecure. I hadn't felt this way a short while ago, but I had been absorbed in the fight, and before that we were preoccupied with escaping.

I looked around the room, trying to figure out what was wrong. I felt a chill run down my spine as I noticed what was wrong.

"Genis . . . ," I asked slowly. "Where's Masu?" I felt really freaked out. I had just gotten kidnaped, and now Masu was gone!

"Oh, Kyri! I'm sorry! I forgot all about Masuru! I found Colette before I had even gotten back to Triet, and we were so worried about you guys . . ."

"It's fine." But it wasn't, not really. I imagined Masu's reaction and shuddered. He's really going to kill me this time.

**How did everyone like the chapter? It was the longest one so far. I did put some KyrixLloyd in, tell me if that was okay.**

**So far the score is:**

**Half-elves: 3**

**Elves: 2**

**Kyri as a half-elf and Masu as an elf(yes, this is possible): 0**

**I still want more votes for this and the pairings. I am going to add another OC(a boy) so it might be KyrixOC. And then there will be a poll on what race(elf or half-elf) the other OC will be.**

**I love to torture Kyri. (sigh) **

**Remember the two R's: _Read_ and _Review_!**


	9. Chapter 9: Return to Triet

**I'm back! I'm alive! Wow . . . It has been quite a long time. **

**I have to say that I am really sorry for how long this chapter took. I had serious writer's block. I would start to write, but then I would only be able to write one or two sentences. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to Mez10000, for getting me out of my writer's block.**

**I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I received a bunch of reviews! And I now have 40 reviews! This calls for a celebration!**

**So, thank you to:**

**Mez1000**

**Ruler of Dimensions**

**Star Girl11**

**StarlightDemonFiresong**

**Lynsandria**

**Eternum**

**Tears of an unknown royal**

**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Returning to Triet_**

"Masu?" Raine asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Masuru, my older brother. He was also traveling with us, but he went to see if they had any rooms at the inn right before we were attacked by the desians." _Corrections, overprotective older brother, and they're renegades._

_I know that! But they don't so I can't tell them. _I ignored my mind and continued speaking. "He's probably really worried about me." _Correction: 'really worried' is not the word. He's probably- I know! _

"We should be heading back to Triet for the night," Kratos said. "You can find your brother when we're there."

"Wait," Raine held up her hand, and knelt down to Botta's sword. He must have dropped it when he escaped. As I looked closer, I saw why. The hilt had been prickling severed from the blade. Raine was looking at the hilt. "What's this?" she said quietly. "Is this an exphere?"

Lloyd came over to get a closer look. "Yeah, that's an exphere, but it doesn't have a key crest. It's useless."

"We will have time to look at that later," Kratos said. He was starting to sound annoyed, but that was just my guess. "Right now we should leave."

Raine nodded, and we headed toward the exit with Raine and Kratos in the lead, talking quietly.

We made it out of the Renegade Base a few minutes later. I was surprised to find that the sun had started to go down. "How long were we there?" The question was more for me than for anyone else. I didn't expect an answer, which was probably good because I didn't receive one.

As we walked though the dessert, I could sense Kratos glancing at me. It was annoying, but he stopped when I caught him looking and turned away.

Lloyd and Genis were telling Colette what had happened, while Raine occasionally made a comment. Both of them looked worried when they heard about Marble and what had happened to Iselia.

I only half listened to the conversation. I was mostly wondering about what happened to Masu. Then I felt a shiver go up my spine. I ducked right before sharp claws raked against my scalp.

Everyone turned as I cried out. We had run into a very large party of monsters. Or . . . a large party of monsters had run into us. There were . . . , I quickly counted them, four hawks, three wolves, and three scorpions. Oh joy.

Even though we could now see Triet, there was no way that we would be able to outrun them. I readied my daggers. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the others preparing to fight as well.

Lloyd, Colette, and I were fighting up front, while Genis and Raine stayed near the back. Kratos seemed to be everywhere, first he would be battling next to Lloyd, then casting spells from the back of the group.

I don't think it was very long, but it seemed like forever. I was mindlessly attacking the monsters. That scared me. How could I just kill like that?

I put that into a corner of my mind. I couldn't hesitate in this battle. How ironic it would be if I was killed by monsters now.

The number of bloodied carcasses of enemies on the ground had been growing. I was attacking one last hawk when I felt a searing pain shoot up from my right thigh. It felt like I had been burned.

I gasped, but continued to fight. I wasn't sure what had happened, I couldn't look away from my fight, but I tried to not put weight on that leg. I swiped at the hawk with one of my daggers.

I missed. What was strange was that it wasn't even close, I was usually very quick.

The hawk dodged past my defenses and landed a blow on my arm. I felt slower, and my energy was going down. I wasn't even sure if I could finish off this one enemy.

Fortunately, I didn't have to. Lloyd had killed the enemies around him and had seen the trouble that I was having. The hawk didn't stand a chance.

The burning had started to spread over my leg, but I ignored it. Looking around, I observed Kratos finishing off the last wolf. After defeating it he sheathed his sword. "We should continue to Triet before we are attacked again."

Raine agreed, so after healing and bandaging ourselves as well as we could, the group started to quickly walk in the direction of Triet. I followed, but at a slower pace. I felt really tired, and the pain in my leg was getting harder to ignore.

Lloyd looked back at me. "Kyri, are you all right?" he asked, noticing that I wasn't keeping up. "You're limping." The others had turned around as well. Kratos had an annoyed expression, but his eyes didn't match his expression.

I managed a small smile. I was about to reply, instead my injured leg gave out and I landed on the ground. My landing wasn't as hard as it might have been, but the sand that cushioned my fall also landed in my open wounds. I didn't try to get up. I didn't have the energy.

Colette was the first one there. "Professor, her right leg is injured. It looks swollen." She sounded really worried.

Kratos arrived right before Raine. "It looks like it was a scorpion. She may be poisoned."

Raine looked at my wound longer than Kratos did, but agreed with the mercenary's observation. "It most likely is poison." The healer looked worried. "Unfortunately don't have any more Panacea Bottle's and I don't have enough energy left to cast a spell to expel the poison from her body."

"Then what can we do?" Colette asked worriedly.

Kratos answered her question. "I suggest we try to get to Triet as soon as possible."

"That would be best," Raine agreed, "But we shouldn't have her move, that will only make the poison spread more quickly though her body."

After more discussion, the group decided that I would ride on Noishe, who had disappeared right before we were attacked, and who had reappeared after the battle.

After I had been firmly secured to Noishe, we set off again. Unlike the battle, the journey to Triet didn't seem to take any time at all. I concentrated on keeping still. I could fell the poison draining my energy, and I started to drift off right when we reached the entrance to Triet.

**_

* * *

_**

End of Chapter

**

* * *

The chapters are starting to get longer! I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. Even though I'm super happy at getting 40 reviews, I would like 5 more reviews before the next chapter. If you think that my story is horrible, could you at least tell me how I could make it better?**

**Masu is definitely going to be an elf.** **The new male OC is also going to be an elf. Now** **I'm starting the votes for Kyri over. **

**Should Kyri be a half-elf or an elf?**

**I would also be glad for any suggestions on the other OC's name. **

**I thank everyone for all of your support. I remember how excited I was when I got my first review. Without my reviewers I would not have made it this far. I hope that everyone who has been reviewing continues to review, and that everyone who hasn't starts to.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fire Seal Part 1

**Hmmm . . . I think I'm going to try a different author's notes/opening thing.**

**Eclipse: Wow . . . it really is different from here.**

**Kyri: (nods) Yeah . . . . . . Wait. What am I doing here?**

**Eclipse: I wasn't sure who else to bring.**

**Kyri: I'm stuck here with only _you?_**

**Eclipse: Don't sound so insulted.**

**Kyri: Oh, and moon eclipse shadows, whom is going by Eclipse here because she's too lazy to keep typing her full pen name-"**

**Eclipse: Hey!**

**Kyri: Does not own Tales of Symphonia. Even though she has been forgetting to type that. She does own me and my brother Masu, so if anyone wants to use us they need to ask her first. Although I can't imagine anyone insane enough to actually want to use us . . .**

**Eclipse: And Thank you to:**

**AnimeCrazy88**

**Mez10000**

**Tears of an unknown royal**

**StarlightDemonFiresong**

**o.o**

**Eternum123**

**o.o: Thank you for reviewing! I like the name you gave me... I may not use it here, but I might use it somewhere else, so thank you for suggesting it!**

**I also apologize to AnimeCrazy88, who asked me to hurry with the next chapter. I'm trying to update faster. I need someone to send me threatening messages to update...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fire Seal Part1

* * *

I started to wake up right as we reached a building. It looked like an inn . . . , but I wasn't too sure. My brain was foggy.

Raine noticed my slight shift of weight. "Don't worry. The poison has been removed, you're all right now," she said, and then added, "But you still might feel tired. It will take a little while before your body has fully recovered."

I nodded, but not without some effort. Raine continued, "The best thing for you right now, would probably be to get some sleep."

After they helped get off Noishe, I stumbled inside. Raine, Lloyd, and Colette hovered nearby in case I tripped. I collapsed on the bed once we reached the room that I would be sharing with...someone. There was another bed in there, so I assumed that someone else would be sleeping there.

A lot of my strength had been drained, so even though it hadn't been dark for long I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up early the next day. I felt a lot stronger, and I was more alert now. I looked around, but the room was empty. I felt a sudden surge of panic. Did they leave without me?

I hurried down stairs, almost tripping as I rushed. I breathed out the breath I didn't even notice that I had been holding as relief filled me. They were still there.

Colette was the first to see me. "Kyri, you're awake!" she said cheerfully. "Are you okay? Is the poison completely gone?"

"I'm fine," I assured her.

Colette smiled, but still looked worried.

"We should head to the ruins before the heat becomes intolerable," Kratos said.

"Kyri, you should stay behind," Raine told me.

"What?" I started to protest.

"You would just get in the way," Kratos's tone clearly meant to say that this conversation was finish.

"I reason that I came here with Lloyd and Genis was so that I could help the Chosen," I argued. "Please. I really want to help. I'll stay out of the way. If you don't want me to fight, I can at least carry extra supplies."

"Kratos, Professor, please let her come," Colette pleaded.

Kratos sighed. "It is as the Chosen wishes." Raine grew silent as well.

"Then let's go!" Lloyd exclaimed enthusiastically.

The sun hadn't been up for long, so it wasn't very warm yet. I decided to enjoy the temperature while I could. The fire seal would be extremely hot.

It was just starting to get hot when we reached the ruins.

"This is amazing!" Raine gasped as she rushed up to examine the ruins. "The material used to built this . . . And it's held up for so long . . . This must be hundreds, maybe thousands of years old!" The silver haired woman murmured.

I was up front, near Colette and Raine, while Kratos, Lloyd, and Genis were in the back. I heard Genis being questioned on whether Raine always acted this way, but I wasn't paying attention.

The designs were really pretty. I wandered away from the group and examined some of the designs near the side of the ruins. I looked closer at what seemed to be words. They were faded . . . , and I think they were in another language. I could read some of the words. "Spirit of flames, desert heat and fierce power of raging volcano." Most of the other words were worn

away. _It must mean Efreet, I wonder what else it said. We'll be coming back here for the pact . . ._

I was starting to move back toward the entrance, when I noticed some equipment a couple of yards away. It looked like someone had been sleeping there.

"Why do you always get yourself into things like that? You worried me," a voice from behind me said.

I stiffened, then relaxed and turned around. "Masu!" I hugged him tightly. It was so good to see him again. "I'm so glad you're here!" I felt myself release a lot of the worry that I had built up while Masu was gone, but I felt guilty. How long had Masu been waiting?

"I heard that you and Lloyd had been captured when I question some of the towns people. I guess that this would be the place where the seal was, so I came to wait here," Masu said, answering my unasked questions. "You need to be more careful."

I stepped back and looked at him. "I'm really sorry. I let my guard down once the desians left." Masu looked like he hadn't slept well. "You need to remember to take care of yourself too," I chided him.

He smiled, but shook his head.

I sighed and then grabbed his hand. "Come on. You need to meet everyone else," I said as I pulled him over to everyone.

Kratos saw us first, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Colette noticed us. "Kyri, who is this?" she asked.

Lloyd looked at Masu. "Your Kyri's brother . . . ," he stopped after the word 'brother,' searching for a name.

"Masuru," Genis supplied.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Masuru," I announced, repeating the information that Genis had just given. "Masu, this is Lloyd and Genis, as you already know, and this is Raine, Kratos, and Colette, the Chosen." I explained why Kratos and Raine were here.

Raine continued to examine the ruins while I talked to Masu. "Colette, come here."

The blond Chosen went over to where Raine told her. "What is it, Professor?"

"This stone . . . This would be an oracle stone. Colette, put your hand here."

As Colette did so, some of the stone started to move backwards, revealing a stairway that led down into the darkness. "Wow!" Colette exclaimed, as Raine uttered, "Amazing!" "I guess I really am the Chosen after all!"

"Wait. I sense enemies." We heard Kratos's warning right before we were attacked.

"We're being attacked by floating **_rocks_**?" Lloyd yelled as we fought of the...rocks.

"No," Raine said as she held up a magic lense. "They are called Fire Elements. They don't look too strong, but we should still be careful."

Both Lloyd and Genis looked skeptical. They became more serious when one of the rocks shot small flames at Genis.

" Aqua edge!" The Fire Element that he had targeted was briefly surrounded by steam as the water spell hit it. It was stunned for a moment, giving Colette a chance to move forward and attack it. Then it went after Genis.

It looked like I was the only one who noticed the young half-elf getting attacked. I attacked the monster from what I assumed was the back. As I attacked it, some of the rock started to crumble.

By the time Genis and I had finished with it, everyone else was just finishing their fights. The piles of rock began to disintegrate as the mana that made the monsters left their remains.

Raine came over and started to heal the worst of Genis's burns and cuts. Colette noticed that Genis was hurt. "Genis are you okay?"

Before Genis could answer, Lloyd jumped in the conversation. "Genis, you were beat up by rocks?"

Genis turned slightly red. "They were fire breathing rocks," Colette said in Genis's defense.

"You were burned too, Lloyd," I pointed out. We had all gotten a little hurt. Raine, Masu and Kratos were the only ones who hadn't been wounded. Raine had been near the back; Masu hadn't been able to fight much, and he had a long weapon; and Kratos . . . I turned to him. "Why aren't you hurt?"

The mercenary answered my question with a question of his own. "Do any of you know defensive techniques?" He asked the group. After confirming that Masu was the only one who did, Kratos started to instruct us how to form a temporary barrier around ourselves.

My defensive technique was Prism Ward. I discovered that the type of technique we used determined how it protected us from damage. Lloyd's defended him equally from magical and physical attacks, while Genis and Raine used a technique that fended off physical attacks more than it did with magic. My technique protected me against most magic, but did not do as well with physical attacks.

Once we had all learned out techniques, we entered the ruins.

It was really hot in there. I glanced at Raine and wondered how she could survive the heat. I glanced at Lloyd and shuddered. How can he stand to wear pants and long sleeves? I looked at Kratos and shuddered more. Either it's the fact that he can't feel heat or he is crazy. Kratos was wearing what looked like really heavy clothing while we were in a hot, stuffy underground temple place. There was lava, for heaven's sake!

I turned my attention away from how insane my companions were and focused on looking out for monsters. Our first battle was easier than the one outside. We were getting used to how these monsters fought, and we had our defensive techniques.

We walked though the temple until we came to a split pathway. _Hmmm . . . Doesn't the first split occur near the entrance? Have we only gone that far? It's going to take **forever** to make it to the seal!_

Kratos examined both paths, walking a little ways down the one that led to the right. "That way has caved in," he said, pointing to the path he had just come from. "We should go left."

"Look, over there." Raine said, pointing to a wall on the other side of a stream of lava. "It's a torch. These places were built with many secret rooms and pathways. Something might happen if we light it."

"How would we do that?" Genis questioned. "I could try to use a Fireball, but I'm not very adapt at aiming at small objects like that."

"We could use this," Lloyd said, holding up an object he had removed from his pocket. The Sorcerer's Ring.

"What's that?" The Professor said, looking at the ring.

"Lloyd, did you steal that from the temple?" Kratos asked disapprovingly.

"You stole it?" Raine gasped.

"I didn't really **_steal _**it . . . "

"Maybe it will work. We can at least see if it can light the torched," I said, diverting some of the attention away from Lloyd. He flashed me a grateful smile. I reddened. _It's not-It's just really warm in here! _I told myself.

Lloyd used the Sorcerer's Ring, aiming it at the torch. The torch lit up right away. We heard a click as a platform raised up from the lave and created a path across.

Raine gazed at all this in wonder. "That's so amazing, the heat must have activated a switch that propelled the stone upward. And that ring, how does it work?"

"It's not very interesting. I mean, it only shoots fire. It's pretty boring."

"See, your always like this. You always act excited, but then you get bored."

"I-I do not!" Lloyd protested to the mage.

Kratos, Masu, and I had moved on ahead. "We should move on," Kratos called back. I just wanted to get out of the heat, right now even the desert sounded preferable.

"Right," Colette said cheerfully. I winced as she stumbled near the edge of the pathway.

"Kyri, are you feeling all right?" Raine asked me while we walked. "You might still feel weak."

"I'm feeling fine."

"What happened?" Masu asked.

"Your sister was poisoned while we were heading back to Triet."

Masu turned to me. "Kyri, I thought I told you to be more careful when fighting," he lectured.

"It's just- There were a lot of monsters. Everyone else had their hands full and we were in an open area. I was struck from behind." Even while I was protesting, I noticed that Masu didn't sound as mad.

Masu pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I understand. I just worry." He laughed. "You probably hear that too much from me."

"No, it's fine. I worry about you too." I was glad I could talk with him. I could see that he had been making an effort to ease up on me. "I'll be careful if you promise to be careful."

He laughed again. "Agreed."

* * *

**This was the longest one yet! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**One reason I haven't updated is because I ordered Tales of the Abyss, I got it the day after the game was released. I was happy. : )**

**For some reason I really want a chibi Masu doll . . . **

**Any other votes on whether Kyri should be a half-elf or an elf, or any suggestions for the other male OC's name would be helpful.**

**For some reason, I haven't been getting any story/author alerts. Is this happening to anyone else?**


	11. Chapter 11: Fire Seal Part 2

Much to my horror, we ended up having to spend the night in the ruins. I was glad to have a chance to rest, but it was inordinately hot. I couldn't even be sure that it was night.

We had found a patch of ground that was pretty far away from the lava, so we decided to camp there. Kratos had volunteered to keep watch all night. Raine disagreed, she told him that we would need him later on, and that he needed to get some rest. He insisted, with some annoyance, that he would be fine the next day. Raine agreed to let him watch for a little while, but told him to wake her so she could watch for some of the time.

We woke up some time later, I would say morning, but I couldn't even be sure of that. Kratos hadn't woken Raine up until it was almost time for everyone to get up, so she was a little more stern as we continue to travel deeper into the ruins.

By this time we were all quite grumpy. In the video game, Lloyd was always the one who complained and became bored. But it wasn't true. We all commented on how hot it was, but somehow...Lloyd was the most noticeable.

The extreme heat made fighting the monsters we encountered seem like even more of a chore. We were battling the same monsters over and over again. We were becoming less cautious. We were soon reminded to be more careful when we received significant wounds.

"We should try and form some sort of strategy. To try and avoid enemies and, if we can't avoid them, defeat them quickly," Raine suggested.

"That would be wise."

Kratos's agreement was all we needed before we started to form a plan. We started off again soon after, using the time it took to create a strategy as a break, and were able to move on much faster. It wasn't long before we reached the warp panel.

We were all relieved to be somewhat near the end of our journey. I was so happy that I let down my guard to what was about to come.

As we walked into the room we had just warped into, Raine gasped. "This room..."

"It's made of magitechnology," Masu said. He seemed to be smirking.

Raine glanced at him, before launching into a detailed explanation. "Yes, that's right. In fact, it looks like this whole room..."

I walked over with Genis, Colette, and Lloyd, who were beginning to explore the room. There was a glowing circle in the middle of the room. "Hey," Lloyd said, "That looks like the place where we met that angel at the temple." He stepped forward to take a closer look.

I felt something like...energy. It was similar to how the Sorcerer's Ring made me feel. But this time the energy was growing larger. I stiffened. I saw Genis freeze, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kratos, Raine, and Masu look up.

Genis was closest, and the first one to speak. "Ah? What?" he started, confused. He had figured out what was happening a second later. "Lloyd!"

"Huh?" Lloyd took a couple steps backward. I braced myself as the room began to shake.

Kratos rushed forward, grabbing Lloyd and pulling him backwards. "Stay back." His order was for everyone, but he was looking at Lloyd.

A wave of heat surged across the room. Three monsters materialized and jumped at us. The fight had begun.

All three monsters were partly tiger like. There were two small ones that had faces that were kind of like tigers, but their bodies looked like they were kangaroos. The other one was . . well, big. It was a tiger with spines running down it's back. Orange flames dripped from the tips of those spikes.

I was amazed by its beauty, but what overcame my amazement was my fear. This would be tough.

"The big one is a Ktugach and the smaller ones are Ktugachlings. Like the other monsters here, they're weak against water and ice. Genis, focus on magic attacks." Raine was standing at the back, ready to heal anyone who was hurt. I glanced back at her to see her holding a magic lense up to her eye. I briefly wondered how it worked before turning back to the fight. And that's how I learned that it was a mistake to get distracted in the first place.

The Ktugach has bounded toward me, scattering the others. But I had been looking away, so I hadn't moved. I managed to attack and wound it once before I realized that I should probably move away. "Prism Ward!" I called out. A small barrier formed around me right before the Ktugach struck. It swiped at my left side with giant flaming claws. My technique didn't do much about the Ktugach's sharp claws, but it did protect me from most of the heat, I wasn't burned.

The Ktugach turned, as it was distracted by Lloyd attacking it. It turned to attack, but Lloyd was able to dodge. He glanced at me worriedly. I smiled back reassuringly as much as I could with the pain from my wounds biting into me.

"First Aid!" I heard Raine shout and felt another wave of energy come toward me. The torn skin on my arm and side healed. I wiped the blood on my left hand off on the bottom of my shirt, I didn't need my dagger to slip out of my hand at a time like this, and ran back into the fight.

We divided up into 3 groups of two. Masu and I tackled one Ktugachling while Colette and Genis fought the other. Lloyd and Kratos were helping both groups and focusing on diverting the Ktuagach's attention. Raine stayed at the back and healed.

The fight was tough, but it went quickly. I didn't have time to concentrate on anything other than the Ktugachling that Masu and I were fighting.

It was so hard to pay attention to the fight. The air seemed shadowy, and I was getting tired. It was strange, because usually when I became tired I would try to pay more attention. Because I didn't want to start making mistakes.

The Ktugachling turned away from where it had been fighting Masu and jumped toward me, sinking long fangs into my arm. It was a place where I had already been injured with a shallow cut.

I gasped quietly. Masu had come over beside me. The Ktugachling still hadn't let go of my arm. Instead it was sinking it's fangs in deeper. Masu attacked the monster carefully, making sure not to hit me. His attacks did not hurt the monster's thick skin enough to make it let go. The pain had brought me back to attention. I was ready to fight. Ready to attack. I wanted to hurt this creature for hurting me.

I knew just what spell I would use. "Dark shadows allow me to use your power," I chanted. "Explode." It was a stronger spell then I was used to casting, but I had practiced with this one a couple of times before. The mana formed near the Ktugachling's jaw and then exploded. The blast blew me and the Ktugachling apart.

The monster wobbled, dazed from the blow, and hurt from it's half detached jaw. I smiled. I was glad that it had suffered. Glad that it was in pain.

Masu's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Dammit, Kyri! What were you thinking?" He dug through the small bag he had brought into battle with him. I started at my burned and bloody arm. The spell had ripped my arm open even more than the Ktugachling's teeth.

What _had_ I been thinking? Already the thoughts I had when casting Explode were growing foggy. I didn't know what had caused my actions and that scared me.

Masu had finally found the apple gel he had been searching for. He gently spread it over my arm. The bleeding stopped and I felt the pain that I had just begun to feel fade to a dull throbbing.

I was still freaked out at what I had done, but I managed to push those thoughts to a distant corner in my mind.

"Later," I said to Masu, knowing that he would want an explanation for my actions. The words came out in what could almost have been considered a croak. My throat was dry from the hot dusty air. We were in the middle of a battle, there was no time to talk right now, and I wasn't sure myself what had caused me to cast the spell. It was so strange...

Masu looked me over once before nodding. He seemed to understand that this was not a time to talk, I couldn't be sure if he knew of my other reason. The Ktugachling had gotten up by this time, so we returned to the fight. I had a chance to look over at the others after we defeated it. Colette and Genis had finished off the Ktugachling they were fighting sooner than we had. So Everyone else was fighting the Ktugach.

Masu and I hurried over to help the others. Working together we soon finished the fight.

As the Ktugach had become more hurt it also had become more vicious. We had resorted to a strategy of running in and out of the Ktugach's range, attacking it and distracting it when it was about to attack someone. The Ktugach had finally become too tired to move. It had lain on the ground, roaring in frustration, or perhaps it was desperation.

Was this creature being used just as Colette, the world, was? Did Cruxis place it here as a challenge? It's only reason being to die? Or was it trying to protect it's home? Maybe it was even trying to stop us, to save us.

I turned when I heard the dull sound of sharp metal striking flesh. Kratos had ended the Ktugach's struggeles for life. I had probably been thinking too deeply into this situation anyways.

The Ktugach's mana started to separate as the monster disolved. All that was left of it was a couple old coins and a medallion. I picked up the medallion and turned it around. More unusual words I couldn't read. Strange that the mana had chosen to move on into this form. And that was yet another thing I was thinking too deeply into. The mana didn't choose this form, it was mere chance.

Colette had made sure everyone was alright before walking to the seal. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" Light began to shine from above where she was standing.

Remiel. The blond angel appeared from the light and drifted down towards Colette. Once he was near the ground, he floated there. He flapped his great white wings gently to keep himself afloat.

Remiel had been the person I had most despised when I had played the video game. But I couldn't hold back my gasp when I first saw him. Nothing prepares you for seeing an angel, even a fake angel like Remiel. I had to admit Cruxis did a good job picking him. Remiel was..., well, there was no other word for it than beautiful. Remiel look young, but his voice was full of certainty and with what sounded like wisdom. But Remiel's beauty was a harsh kind. It made me feel as if he was better than me before I shook off the feeling and tried to rekindle my old hatred.

"Colette, my dearest daughter, you have done well." The angel seemed to glow with pride. Faker. It seems I had succeeded in reforming my dislike of Remiel.

"Thank you, ...Father." Colette was so eager to please, so eager to save the world. So nervous and unsure about this new "father" of her's.

He proceeded to tell Colette what a good job she had done, and directed us to where another seal was.

"In the name of Cruxis, I shalt grant you the power of the angels."

Colette seemed to glow at these words. She _was_ glowing. Colette truly did look angelic right now. I didn't want to lose her this soon, but no. She wasn't leaving us yet. Light spread from her and formed on hr back in the shape of clear wings. The wings grew brighter and brighter until they faded. Colette now had glowing pink wings on her back.

I barely had time to pull back from admiring Colette's wings to hear her next words. "I humbly accept this trial. Thank you Lord Remiel."

Remiel bid farewell to Colette before floating up. I saw him glance at me and Masu before he dissolved into white light. His eyes...yes, there were beautiful, like jewels. Sharp, cold, unfriendly eyes...

**

* * *

**


End file.
